Berger, Inc.
This page is for the company run by Shawn Berger, Jr.. For the Las Vegas burger chain, see Burger Slime. ::„Precision in Perfection“ For 50 years Berger, Inc. has lived and breathed this philosophy. Established in 1955 by Shawn Berger, their future-oriented enterprise has been growing consistently through continuous innovation. Starting out from humble beginnings, Berger, Inc. succeeded in becoming the worldwide largest family-run manufacturer of advanced media technology, aerospace and weapons systems, and precision-machined parts. Currently, their enterprise has a staff of over 1800 people in 13 locations. Today, Berger supplies high-precision, complex, ready-to-install precision-turned, milled and ground parts to renowned companies all over the world, with diameters of 4 mm to 1800 mm and in lengths of up to 2000 mm, as well as assemblies, ball screw drives and motor spindles, no matter if customers need only one component or a million. Berger provides equipment and personnel for any aerospace, media or military needs, from weather reports and the opening of a mall to the full take-down of an unauthorized dictatorship. Berger, Inc. is based in Central City, Colorado. Situated in a charming landscape at the foothills of the Rocky Mountains, their plant is a nucleus of innovation. Their group of companies focuses especially on the continuous training of their staff, thus guaranteeing us high quality standards in their production. Proof to this a multitude of awards they received from both their customers and the government. Berger stands for full service: They cover all kinds of services, from design through production, heat treatment, shipping and logistics, and - if required - assembly of customer components. Berger has worldwide locations. Their production locations worldwide are linked with their parent company by means of state-of-the-art information technology. Flexibility and mobility are their strengths. '' "We welcome your challenge!"'' History Pre-MUX When Shawn Berger lost his bid for mayor of Central City, he donated a solar energy facility as a gift to the city, presumably via his company. However, it was a trap designed to lure the Decepticons into a confrontation with his personal army. The trick worked, but the battle went poorly for Berger's troops. He found himself making a deal with Megatron: In return for the power and glory Berger craved, Berger would use the resources of his company to "clear the Decepticons' name." So Berger had a film crew monitor an oil field where Megatron staged a mock "Autobot raid" that was thwarted by Seekers. Berger, unaware that it was a sham, later broadcast the footage on his TV station, along with some other anti-Autobot videos the Decepticons had filmed themselves. The public ate it up, and it led to the trial and banishment of the Autobots from Earth and the acceptance of the Decepticons as heroes. To speed the Autobots' departure, Berger donated a spaceship. While the idea of such a thing is becoming less far-fetched every day, the enormous and suspiciously Transformer-scaled craft was likely Megatron's contribution. It was awfully purple. At any rate, the ship would plummet into the sun anyway. And Berger's army would desert him when the Decepticons inevitably revealed their true evil and enslaved Central City. And, after the Autobots returned and routed the 'Cons, Prime declared that Berger would "face justice" (meaning a trial much like the 'Bots had gotten, apparently). The fate of Berger, Inc., after all of that was for a long time unsteady and unknown. To save the company, Shawn Berger stepped down, passing leadership of the company to his son, Shawn Berger, Jr, with the board's approval. MUX History Shawn Berger, Jr has since made the company successful again, allowing him to invest his company's money into potentially shady organizations. Category:Companies